Urano Metria chap 2
by bedofblankets
Summary: (Lucy does something that she had never done ever, And be-friend someone she never thought possible3)


"Oy Happy can you spot him from here!?" "No Natsu,".Happy flew down and landed. "Well what do we do first?" . Lisanna's face had looked

down, not a very pleasant look for her. "We go straight in" .Everyone looked at Hikaru. "Well?" ."Well i guess we have no choice" Lucy looked

up and down at how tall the trees where. The group went into the all looked around to see if Akatsuki was anywhere near by. A

full hour had gone by before they could find Akatsuki's scarf laying on the ground" ."Maybe he isn't far!" .Lisanna used Take Over and

transformed into a bird and went to see if she could find Akatsuki near by. "No luck, But i had found a lake not far from here. The 5 walked to

the lake and tried to find if Akatsuki had dropped anything more. Just then they had stumbled on Akatsuki laying down all beat up with burn

marks on his skin, Lucy then noticed that there was a Raven Tail Guild mark on his other arm. Lisanna stood there crying. Natsu got furious.

"Dam! I am not going to spare anyone who did this to him!" . Hikaru stood there looking at Natsu's fury. "Natsu we have to get him back to

the guild NOW!" . "Happy can you carry him?" . "Aye Sir" . Back at the guild, The others barged in and laying down Akatsuki. MiraJane called out

"Guild Master!" Makarov looked and seen that Akatsuki had been attacked. "My Fairies had been attacked!" .Just then the first guild master

walked in and seen Akatsuki... "M..Master Mavis!" "Makarov?" "Yes?" ..."We attack Raven Tail tomorrow. The whole guild cheered. "But...You

only take 7 wizards and wipe out their guild. The guild was silent. Then after a little while it got loud and crowded.

Maybe cause they wanted to know who they would pick for the attack on Raven Tail. Natsu got pumped this would be the first time they finally

got to attack Raven Tail. Although everyone is exited about tomorrow Master Makarov and Laxus looked really worried. (The master of Raven

Tail is Laxus Father ans Master Makarov's Son.) "Ey Natsu, Who do you think will be chosen tomorrow?" . " Haha well you 'n me for sure!" .

"Haha Well Ja Natsu i'll see you tomorrow!" . "Bye!".

Morning came and the guild was waiting for a while for Master Makarov to come announce the 7 wizards to accompany him. Master Makarov

slowly approached the guild. "Now Listen up Fairy Tail, I will now call up the 7 wizards to come with me to fight Raven Tail, First up... Natsu

Dragneel,Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox, MiraJane Strauss, Lucy Heartfilia, Juvia Lockser, and Laxus Dreyer!" .Since Erza was not there it would

be a little harder to fight the guild. "Ja we will be off Right now!" . The eight of the guild members (including the master) went off to Raven Tails Guild.

-At Raven Tails Guild-

*BONG*

"Which wizards are the ones that want to pick a fight with our guild?!" Natsu gleamed with his dragon red eyes. "Karyu no Tekken!" (Fire

dragons Iorn Fist).

Natsu wiped out about 20 weak wizards. "Open gate of the Lion, Leo!" "Loke!"

"Yes Lucy" "No time Loke fight Ivan's Guild!" ."Ice-make Hammer!" Juvia admired Gray and Decides to fight with him side by side. "Water

Slicer!" . Laxus and Master Makarov also fought side-by-side. "Lightning Dragons Roar!" . "Fairy fist!"

Gajeel and Mirajane also went with the flow... "Iorn Dragon's Sword!" . "Satan Soul!, Dark Tornado!" The eight had taken out the ENTIRE guild

except the 5 most powerful wizards there... "Heh you little pixies think you can come into OUR guild and thrash it like this!" the five that where

Standing there Where Flare Corona (Lucy's opponent) Nullpuding (Grays Opponent) Ivan Dreyer (Master Makarov's opponent) Obra (Natsu's

opponent) Kuroheibi (Laxus Opponent) "We shall settle this on-by-one shall we?" Ivan laughed "Hmph" Lucy and Flare is First.(Natsu Beats

Obra so he can knock out and not cheat)"B..Blondie..". "I will make you pay this time!" "Gate Of the Twins, I open Thee, Gemini!" "Gemini

now!, Transform into me!" -Another Lucy appears- (both of them say) "Sound out the heavens, Open The Heavens, Stars Across the Universe,

Show Yourselves to me with all your brilliance," "no...not again" Flare's eyes had fear in them. "Open Thy Savage Gate! 88 Stars Of Heaven

Open! Urano Metria!" "NOO!...". Flare had been knocked out and did not move a muscle, And the whole guild had been torn apart and

the whole roof was blasted off!. "This Is Fairy Tail!" (This is one of Lucy's most powerful spell she has. almost as strong as Fairy Glitter.) The

others cheered as Lucy fell to the ground. " I'v never been drained out my magic in a while". "Heh don't worry Lucy, This wont go to waste"

.Next up was Nullpuding and Gray. "Ice-make Lance!" "Huh!?...Where did he go?" "Gahck!" .Common Gray! "Heh Ice-make Death Scythe!" -

Gray creates a large scythe out of ice, and them jumps into the air, when he is high enough he swings the death scythe at him-

*BAM!* "Heh piece of cake" .Nullpuding laid there twitching. Now Natsu and Obra

"Remember Natsu he has cancelling magic!" "Heh ...i got it Lucy" "Fire Dragon's Iorn Fist!" ... "Eh?" . . . "maybe if i use multiple attacks he

wont see it coming" Natsu thought to himself. "Fire dragon Roar".Natsu quickly switched into another attack "Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's

Fist!"...-twitch- "Ha! i was Right!". Laxus and Kuroheibi! "Heh this little guy, Bhaha!" . "Lightning Dragons Roar!" Kuroheibi was burnt to crisp.

Now for Last Master Makarov and Ivan! "Heh forget this" "Ivan are you chickening out? on your old man?!" "Fine lets get this over with!"

"hmm" "GIANT WRATH!" Master Makarov has blasted Ivan all the way out of the scene!

Well the eight of them had went back to the guild and told the guild every detail to all the guild members. They all cheered and celebrated in

joy. They all went to go see how Akatsuki was doing. They walked in to see Lisanna sitting near him with her head folded."She is Sleeping"

Natsu said "Ja we will come back later then!"

Lucy smiled."Hey isn't Erza supposed to be back today?" "Yea" "Ja we should wait for her,Then we can tell her about what happened. Night

came and everyone went home. "Ey Natsu wonder what ever happened to the other wizards in Raven Tail?" . "Well yea but they probably got

kicked out knowing Ivan" "Yea i guess your right" "Well Ja ill see you tomorrow " ."Bye" .The next day had come and Erza had came back from

the job , Lucy and Natsu came and told Erza everything. Erza looked mad for a second but then let go.." Haha i wish i could have seen their

faces...Well Ja im gonna go sleep it's been a long day". "Ey...Uh Erza are you okay?" "Yea.. I think i just ran.. Into Jellal "What! Jellal?" "Heh it

was nothing he left...so yea. He just wanted to know what i was doing.". "Yea.. well i'll be going then." "Well... Uh okay" .Just then Laxus and

Master Makarov went to the back of the room and came back out. Then Master Makarov made a announcement "Well Listen up Fairy Tail... We

will be taking in one of the members from Raven Tail and we will be helping them become more fond of Fairy Tail" .The guild was silent. "And

we will make Fairy Tail stronger!" . The guild cheered. "Wait who was the member?" . Just them Flare walked up to the Master And made an

announcement and said " B..Blondie im very ..s ...sorry .. I will be strong.. And i will make this guild ...Stronger ..as well as myself." Lucy

paused and accepted her forgiveness after all they have been through. ...

To Be Continued

-Sorry that this chapter was VERY short but i will be putting up a more clear vision of Fairy Tail characters and what Fairy tail is about later on

in my next chapter so thanks for reading...-


End file.
